


caught with his wand

by Redknightly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, wand fucking, wand kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redknightly/pseuds/Redknightly
Summary: Draco was having some alone time when everyone was out he did not expect someone to come to the room





	caught with his wand

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a fic of Draco fucking himself with his wand and Harry finding him and fucking him so i wrote it

Harry was going to the dorms to get his scarf to go to Hogsmeade and he walked by Dracos bed the curtains are drawn and he cant hear anything Draco must have put up a silencing charm but he can see Dracos duvet move and light shadow over the curtains. Harry quietly walks over to the blonds bed and pecks through the curtains wondering what Draco's doing maybe homework? But what he sees shocks him a little as he peaks through the curtain he sees the blond on his hands and knees fucking himself with his wand moaning. Harry just stood there staring. For the past few years, he has had known he liked Draco and has jerked off many times to the thought of bending the other boy over and fucking him hard. So seeing Draco thrusting his wand in and out of his hole is just so distracting he almost misses the blond moaning his name Harry whips his head up to see if he has been caught but he hasn’t Draco's eyes are shut. So Harry as slowly as he could harry moved onto the bed behind Draco and caressed the blonds hip startling the blond. Harry hushed him and asked "may I?" gesturing to the other boys wand Draco nods and releases his wand. Harry moves forward loosely holds the end of the wand and pushes it forward into Draco and the blond whines "hurry up potter." Smiling Harry moves the wand in and out "hey Malfoy do you do this often?" Harry asks thrusting the blonds wand a litter faster causing the older boy to whimper "whenever I have the time" Draco whines "do you always use your wand?" Harry inquires his movement going faster "what else am I going to use" grunted the blond "I don’t know your fingers?" Harry said sarcastically "they don’t get deep enough" pushing back on his wand trying to fuck himself back on it. Harry notices and smiles and starts thrusting faster after a few minutes he stops takes his own wand out and casts a lubricant spell on his fingers. Harry moves his forefinger to the older boys hole "is this ok?" Draco nods. Harry pushes his finger slowly in beside Draco's wand waits for Draco to get used to the stretch. After he gets the go-ahead from Draco he holds the blonds wand with the rest of hand and starts thrusting them with Draco's wand. Harry starts wiggling his finger looking for the blonds prostate he knows he found it when the blond moans squirming in the bed "more" Draco moans Harry adds another finger slowly rubs his finger down looking for his prostate he knows he's found it when the blond moans squirming in the bed "more" Draco moans as Harry adds another finger slowly thrusting at Dracos prostate a few times before scissors his fingers stretching the blond more for what's to come he rubs at the older boys prostate and adds another finger "hurry up and just fuck me Potter" Draco demands Harry laugh at how needy Draco is being. Harry takes his fingers out of the blond wipes them off on the blanket and casts the lube spell on Dracos hole and tilts the blonds hips and thrusts in fast till he bottoms out and holds there till Draco is comfortable for him to move "ok you can move now" Draco says and Harry slides out and thrusts back in slowly then went faster making a pace that feels good he changes angle trying to find the blonds prostate when he does he thrusts hard and fast making Draco feel good he leans forward and wraps his hand around Dracos cock pumping it in time with his thrusts as he twists his wrist at the blonds cock head he came Harry continued thrusting into the older boy until he came he pulls out and falls to the sit the blond groans at the sudden emptiness and shivers he pulls the blanket over himself "hurry up and get under the blanket and shut the curtains Potter" the blond demanded "and you are taking me on a date you will pay Potter" Draco told Harry. Harry laughed "sure Malfoy tomorrow we will go to Hogsmeade tomorrow night ok" Harry shuts the curtains and gets under the blanket and spoons against Draco "you better not drool on me."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Instagram or tumblr (smolcrow) for both


End file.
